


Never Say Never

by Accacia



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Dark Axton, Existential Crisis, F/M, M/M, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accacia/pseuds/Accacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of misconception about being a Hero. Some say it's a person with noble qualities and has done brave deeds, a distinguished man among others. Some say a hero is a person that despite its character flaws, performs a heroic act being regarded as a role model. To Axton, however, those lines were blurred beyond comprehension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesTheTerrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pet Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200029) by [AshesTheTerrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible). 



> I was quite inspired by Pet Play and fell in love with Axton/Handsome Jack, I can't think about Borderlands without those two in mind. Props to AshesTheTerrible for inspiring me. ♥

There's a lot of misconception about being a Hero. Some say it's a person with noble qualities and has done brave deeds, a distinguished man among others. Some say a hero is a person that despite its character flaws, performs a heroic act being regarded as a role model. To Axton, however, those lines were blurred beyond comprehension. Being in the military is no easy accomplishment. The atrocities made and watched, the immorality camouflaged as the army code, the status quo of being a killing machine being told to ignore everything you've learn and getting used to the brutality of the armed force. To most people, they were heroes. Axton would simply shrug it off every time someone would bring it up, uninterested in the definition of that word.

He knew better than to think he was a goddamn hero.

He did it for his own personal glory, the adrenaline, the power within being a pawn for greater purposes. The thrill of the blood in your hands, surviving in a literal make or die moment. He was his own person, selfish and ever so maniac about his means to kill. So when he was forced to go AWOL because of his arrogance in various missions, it didn’t matter. Axton had the training, the skills and the experience to back up his new Mercenary career. Wasn’t that bad to hunt bounties around. The only thing he missed was the thrill of an actual challenge.

That is… until he heard of the Vault in Pandora. It peaked his interest when he was at a bar in Hieronymous, right as he was making preparations to leave his home planet. A hidden vault to be found, filled with the most unimaginable riches and who knows what else. If only he had ignored those rumors, if he only knew back then about the predicaments that would soon follow to that incisive decision.

If he only knew back then about how Handsome Jack would change his life.


End file.
